


TRACK TEN — beside u

by 00zens



Series: all about luv [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, i’m bad at tagging help uhhh, jisung surprising chenle for his birthday!!, literally just Gross Fluff they’re the sweetest, other nct/wayv members mentioned, veeeeeery big and fun surprise for chenle at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: “no matter where you are tonight,i’ma make sure i end up beside you.”ORin which jisung surprises chenle for his birthday after months of them not being able to see each other in person.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: all about luv [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	TRACK TEN — beside u

**Author's Note:**

> this fic made me sad to write— both cause it’s the last of the series and cause i want my own chenle/jisung :[ i hope you all enjoy!!

jisung’s body shook in anticipation, his hands fiddling with the touchpad of his laptop as the page loaded. he let out a small gasp as the screen went white before reloading. the boy sat up quickly, grinning as he read the words on the screen.

**“ flight confirmed** . 

hi jisung, your seoul — shanghai round trip tickets are confirmed. 

we will email details to you shortly. “

clapping quietly, jisung let out a relieved sigh. he glanced at his phone, seeing it was november 18. his flight was scheduled for the 20th, meaning he needed to get things finalized as quickly as possible.

jisung opened his notes app, fingers moving swiftly to find his checklist. he hummed in contentment seeing he didn’t have  _ too much _ to do.

pack for his trip. confirm with doyoung that his days off matched with the timeline. give jaemin his spare key so he could get in his apartment to water his plants. text chenle’s mom to make sure their plan was still in motion.

oh, and buy a travel bottle for his shampoo. chenle wouldn’t let him borrow his.

glancing at the clock, his eyes widened seeing it was already almost four in the morning. he shut his laptop, moving it to his desk before turning off the light. 

jisung typed out one last goodnight text to chenle before placing his phone on his nightstand. he sighed as his head hit the pillow, eyes fluttering shut. 

_ a few more days. you can wait until then. _

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆ 

“oh my god,” jisung mumbled, eyes looking out the airplane window in wonder. his hands seemed to shake in sync with the plane, the landing not as smooth as he was hoping it’d be. soon enough, he was pulling his backpack on and standing in the long line of people waiting to get off the plane.

everything seemed to move too quickly. he had gotten through customs and everything much faster than he had planned, which worried him. what if the timing ruined everything?

as jisung gathered his suitcase from baggage claim, his phone buzzed in his pocket. he pulled it out quickly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion seeing it was a text from chenle’s mom.

“chenle was excited to pick his cousin up. he should be there now!”

jisung gasped, hands almost dropping his phone. he hastily responded before taking his suitcase and looking around to find where he had to go next. reality began to set in as he walked, and he couldn’t fight the grin that made its way onto his face.

less than twenty minutes later, jisung exited the airport and did his best to keep his head down, knowing his height was a complete disadvantage in times like these.

he looked around quickly, eyes focusing in on a boy sat on a bench— his eyes trained on his phone. jisung recognized his freshly dyed locks and the way he was sitting almost instantly. he didn’t need to see the boy’s face to know it was  _ his chenle _ .

jisung let out a shaky breath, hands adjusting the baseball cap on his head before he walked forward, hand lightly tapping chenle’s shoulder. “excuse me, is this the pick up area?”

chenle’s head snapped up right away at the sound of jisung’s voice— the same one he listened to daily over the phone for months. his mouth hung open as he stood up, eyes taking in the sight of his boyfriend standing right in front of him.

“what the fuck.” was all he managed to let out. 

the taller chuckled at chenle’s reaction, opening his arms. “surprise?”

chenle ran into his touch quickly, arms wrapping around jisung’s waist. “what the fuck are you doing here? you said you were on a trip for work.”

they pulled apart, chenle looking up at jisung curiously. the boy didn’t respond to his question, instead he wordlessly grinned and moved to hold chenle’s smaller hand in his. chenle hit him lightly on the arm. “answer my question!”

jisung laughed. “i don’t have an answer for that yet. let me work on it?”

chenle rolled his eyes, hands cupping jisung’s face to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “why are we still standing here?”

“you tell me, you’re my tour guide while i’m here.” jisung beamed, intertwining his and chenle’s hands. “let’s go.”

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆ 

“wait, so kun ge isn’t visiting?” chenle pouted. his mother shook her head with a laugh. “that was just to get you to go to the airport.”

chenle groaned, body falling back onto the couch.

“i don’t know if i should be offended at how disappointed you are.” jisung scratched the back of his head, sitting next to chenle. the boy chuckled, straightening out his body. “sorry, babe. i just haven’t seen kun in a few weeks.”

jisung’s jaw dropped. “you haven’t seen me in months!”

all chenle could do was laugh, focusing his attention on the food in front of them that his mom cooked. 

“have you made any plans or do i have to do all the work around here?” chenle asked playfully. jisung rolled his eyes in response. “of course i made plans, what kind of birthday surprise would this be if i didn’t?

“birthday surprise?” chenle asked confusedly. he thought for a second before he looked at jisung in shock. “it’s november.”

the boy laughed loudly, endeared by his boyfriend. “you’re correct.”

“i thought it was october. i was like, what the hell is he doing here in  _ october _ of all months?” chenle tilted his head. “wait, gross! it’s almost my birthday.”

jisung grinned. “already your best one, isn’t it?”

chenle stared at him. “absolutely not. you have to impress me.”

⋆ ˚｡⋆୨୧˚ ˚୨୧⋆｡˚ ⋆ 

“do you want your gifts now?” jisung asked from the other side of chenle’s bedroom. the boy put his phone down, sitting up on his bed. “if you insist.”

jisung shook his head, opening his suitcase. “close your eyes, i didn’t wrap them.” chenle scoffed. “don’t take too long, i might fall asleep. we need to take a nap before dinner.”

the two of them had stayed up way too late, both unable to sleep after chenle’s family had come in at midnight to sing happy birthday. they had early plans— jisung wanted to make sure the day was memorable for chenle, so their schedule was filled up. 

now they were back home, with a few hours to spare before the whole family went out for dinner as an ‘official’ birthday celebration.

chenle felt the bed dip beside him, and jisung let out a nervous laugh as he fiddled around with the small gifts. “put your hands out.”

jisung placed the small box in chenle’s outstretched hands, the boy gasping as he felt it. he opened his eyes slowly after getting confirmation from jisung, focusing in on what he was holding.

“don’t tell me you’re proposing to me in my bedroom on my birthday. we’ve talked about this so many times—“

“i’m not proposing!” jisung exclaimed with a laugh. “not yet, at least.”

chenle rose an eyebrow at his words before looking back down at the box, opening it. inside was a ring— it was a simple silver band. after taking it out, chenle’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his name engraved on the inside.

he brought his head back up to make eye contact with jisung, who was watching anxiously for his reaction. “this is so pretty.”

jisung broke out into a big grin. “isn’t it? i have a matching one, i’ve just been hiding it.”

chenle smiled back just as big, slipping the ring onto his middle finger. “the engraving must’ve been so expensive?”

“oh, not at all. i wasn’t going to do it, but the lady was really nice and did it for free. i think i’m just that charming.” jisung smirked. chenle rolled his eyes in response, but he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

“okay, close your eyes again. one last thing.” jisung spoke, hands moving behind him to get chenle’s last gift. 

chenle hummed as he waited, hands already out and ready for jisung to place whatever it was in them. 

“uh, can i talk before i give it to you?” jisung asked. “keep your eyes closed though.” chenle nodded. 

“okay, so i told you i was on a work trip. you might be like  _ woah, what an asshole, he lied!  _ but i didn’t! doyoung didn’t let me tell you, but our company’s opening a branch here in shanghai and he wants me to run it, basically.” jisung explained nervously. 

chenle’s heart dropped at the boy’s words. “what?”

“i got to thinking, and it’s almost our fourth anniversary! so i talked to your parents, and this is what we came up with.” jisung finished, placing his gift in chenle’s hands. 

the boy opened his eyes, jaw dropping instantly at the sight of two keys. he connected the dots, moving forward to wrap jisung in a tight hug. “you’re moving here? and you wanna live with me?”

jisung gladly accepted chenle’s hug, chuckling as they fell back onto the mattress. “is that a yes?”

“oh my god, absolutely? what the fuck, i didn’t think my parents were ever gonna let me move out.”

“they were the ones who suggested it. your mom said we’ve been together too long to  _ not _ , and she said you’d probably come over everyday no matter what.” jisung beamed up at him.

“holy shit. but you’re still going back to korea for a bit?” chenle asked. jisung nodded. “we have a few more things to get sorted out, but we should be able to move in before christmas?”

chenle didn’t have any words to express the excitement and happiness he felt— leading him to opt for leaning down to catch jisung’s lips in a kiss. the boy gladly reciprocated it, grinning slightly as they pulled apart.

“this is really happening?” chenle asked, eyes still wide in disbelief. 

jisung nodded quickly before pressing another short kiss on chenle’s jaw, hands planted on the boy’s waist. “it is.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> and here we are, the dreaded end of the series. thank you to everyone whose taken the time to read all ten fics— i will never be able to express how grateful i am!! as always, feel free to leave kudos and comments, i appreciate every single one. my twitter is @renminsung and my cc link is in my twt bio! thank you again :]


End file.
